csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fanon:Euan Hanks
|maritalstatus = Engaged |household = Hanks Family |roommates = Evan Hanks, Chelsea Kody |play = Playable |neighbour = Washdowncreek}} Euan Hanks is a playable resident in my player stories in The Sims 2 in my custom neighbourhood Washdowncreek. He is the younger twin brother of Evan Hanks and the roommate of Chelsea Kody. Euan is voiced by Stephen Kearin and is 29 days from being an Elder. Euan and his elder twin brother Evan Hanks were the first Sims to set foot on my custom neighbourhood Washdowncreek, becoming the founders of the neighbourhood as a result. While both twins clearly have an equal footing, Euan is usually the follower in the operation. He is a Knowledge Sim and desires nothing more than to learn. He is employed in the Science Career, starting off as a Field Researcher. When Euan and Evan combine their intelligence and Skills they are a match for the challenges that lie ahead of them. But it didn't get that way originally. Even though the twins have a lot of Simoleons today, there was a time when they were broke. In one of my game play shots, Euan is trying to learn from the so-called Professor von Ball - it was just a snapshot that I took for fun. It was nothing serious. It can be very hard to tell Euan from Evan as they are identical twins, but they can just be physically identified because their hairstyles are not quite identical. Both twins have the same Zodiac sign, top fitness and Personality. It was just by coincidence that they got the same voice actor. Euan and Evan's differences are always perfectly balanced. Their areas are identical when it comes to their skills except that Euan is highly logical while Evan is highly creative. This explains why Euan won the first game of chess he played against Evan. The twins have almost the same Interests except that Euan is interested in paranormal, weather and culture while Evan is interested in sci-fi, health and fashion. Euan and Evan live in a three story house consisting of a second floor, a first floor and an underground basement. Euan and Evan's years together through good and bad have made them into wonderful brothers...and simoleon makers they are today! Euan is currently on his way towards fulfilling his Lifetime Want. Simology |-|Skills= |-|Personality= |-|Interests= Trivia *Despite being a Knowledge Sim, Euan has several qualities that one would expect of a Fortune Sim. Because of this, I will give him the Fortune secondary aspiration, once I have installed Free Time. *Euan is one of the Sims that I have interpreted as a "junior figure". This is due to his facial features, lack of facial hair, his age and having a high voice. *Euan looks identical to a pre-made CAS Sim already in Create a Sim, for the first skin tone for adult males, with the red hair and moustache. The only changes I made when creating Euan was the unused 'Gibs' hairstyle, and removing the moustache. But having no moustache created a significant difference in Euan's overall vibe. *Euan's facial structure is primarily based on the 1st face template 'Archheart' in Create a Sim, although on inspection one can see that his face is a composite edit of the template 'Archheart' and the 26th face template 'Archeelf' (a.k.a 'the elf ears template'). Because of this, Euan's ears are pointier than the ears of most Sims, implying that he has some elf ancestry. *It is not surprising that Euan and Evan work well together as they both have ambitious aspirations. *Euan is currently engaged to a computer generated Tech. *Euan and Evan appear to be indirect opponents of the evil Mannequin Dr. Agent J. Triton and his sidekick the Messenger of Doom that are trying to dominate Washdowncreek. *Ironically despite his career, Euan isn't very interested in Sci-Fi. When choosing the interests that Euan and Evan were going to have, I swapped Sci-Fi and Paranormal around. But Euan could still be interested in other kinds of science. *In my gameplay, Euan is seldom seen without his beloved twin Evan, as they are much happier together than they are apart. However the twins have often appeared at Community lots separately. *Despite generally being portrayed as a fairly heroic Sim, Euan has a fairly medium interest in crime. Category:Rich Sims (fanon) Category:Sims with Gibs hairstyle (fanon) Category:Sims with short hair (fanon) Category:Sims with unused accessories (fanon) Category:Sims with pointed ears (fanon)